


What Was I To You ?

by Mundane_vc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille is a complex character, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_vc/pseuds/Mundane_vc
Summary: Someone from Magnus past reappears and that one particular event changed everything.Camille comes back in an unexpected way. However, there’s something sinister and terrifying occurrence happen to her and she didn’t turn out the same as before. She must seek Magnus for protection, support, and shelter. How will this affect Alec and Magnus? Will, it strained or strengthen their relationship?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-time writing fanfic.  
> I got these ideas when watching the part where the Downworlder get tortured.  
> English is not my native and main language. Pardon for all the grammatical error and mistakes.

**PROLOGUE**

**_ It is not the pain, it’s who it comes from- Drishti Bablani _ **

 

> No one should undergo such an excruciating experience. The pain and agony inflicted upon her was the only thing she can felt now. Even her accelerated healing ability failed her this time unlike before. She didn’t know how long she was trapped inside the building as she lost count of the days while barely hanging onto her consciousness. She longed for freedom and release from this place which literally felt like hell when it supposed to be the sanctuary for the prisoner who commits crime or sins. Truthfully, they were a sinner and criminal but that doesn't mean they deserve this type of punishment or treatment. The world has become more tainted and corrupted as times goes by where their perception and judgment become more clouded. The so-called “ Nephilim” who got angel blood in them that supposed to protect any kind of beings was the perfect example as they are the one behind all of this. Their dislike and loathe for Downworlders was well known but to such an extent of hunting and tormenting the Downworlders who are innocent was crossing the line and threaten the alliance between Shadowworld. No one knows what behind the door and how deep the secret run. If the truth were to prevail, a war could happen. Blood will be spilled, the loss of loved one to mourn and the destruction will be too much to handle.
> 
> _**-“History should not repeat itself”-** _

_**CHAPTER 1** _

Alec was finishing his report when he heard someone was knocking the door which instinctively makes Alec on his guard, putting aside his report and instructing the person behind the door to enter the room which turned out to be his siblings who were in their gear up combat as if they were preparing themselves for crucial missions.

 

“ Alec, we got a situation. Someone found a body of Downworlders being left out on the street so we went to the crime scene to observe and collect some evidence. The state of the body was the same as before. There’s no mistake this time, it was done by the same person. All the prove was showing that some powerful organization was behind this as the trace and evidence being disarranged and distort which make the investigation rather hard to be done.” Isabelle’s face was deadly serious as she was stating the matter. Jace steps forward with his phone to show Alec the evidence that they were able to obtain beforehand.

 

Alec scroll through the phone as his face and body posture become tenser with each evidence. His mind went through numerous question and answer regarding the matter as the number of Downworlders found dead has been increasing recently which wouldn’t be good for their alliance with the Shadow world as the safety of the Downworlders’s on the risk and the possible chance that this cases will make them doubt the Nephilim of being responsible.

  
“ This is totally outrageous!! It has happened quite a lot and we didn’t manage to capture the culprit. How can they escaped from our vision and notice?’’ said Jace which interrupted Alec thought.

 

“ I know, Jace. It’s getting out of hand and this matter should be resolved any sooner. Therefore, I’m gonna ask reinforcement and support from the higher up to help with these cases. I felt there’s something suspicious regarding this cases as all the Downworlder that dead was the prisoner or culprit that on the clave list of criminal which I suspect the Clave has something to do with this.” Alec statement gained attention from Jace and Izzy as the latter share her report on the autopsy of one of the downworlders body that got a chip on it which was own by the clave that adds more proof to their hunch.

 

Therefore, the three of them delved more into the discussion regarding the cases to come with a plan and solution to handle the problems. They didn’t even realize the time goes by as they got more into the heated discussion. Alec then noticed some vibration coming from his pocket which makes him reached for the source. His phone was full of text from Magnus which always put a smile on Alec’s face. Magnus always has that effect on Alec no matter how long they have been together. Upon seeing the smile on their brother’s face which must be related to Magnus, Jace and Izzy began to tease him which didn’t dampen alec mood but make him more relaxed. After all, the day was tense and serious that they didn’t have time to joke or fool around. They know when to take things sternly if it comes to a critical situation. Alec then instructs Jace and Izzy to take a short break as those two look exhausted and tired which they obey immediately. Next, Alec opens the text that he received from Magnus.

 

“Alec, dear. What are you doing?”  
-Mag  
“ When are you gonna back home? I miss you”  
-Mag

Reading the text from Magnus make Alec feel joy and happiness. Magnus is truly the greatest thing that ever happens in his life and the amount of love he held for him was like the vast of the sky where there’s no beginning nor ending. How fortunate was he to have Magnus as his. Alec replied to Magnus messages.

“ I’m on short break now, mag. What about you? Don’t you have clients coming over. Btw, I’m gonna be back home late later. Miss you too, love.”  
-Alec

Another beep sound coming from his phone.

“ Enjoy your rest, darling. Nope, i am done for today and gonna head to Catarina now.  
Okay, I will not cook for dinner then. Remember to pick the key under the mat later. Love you, dear”  
-Mag

“ Okay, Love you too, Mag”  
-Alec

 

Alec put his phone back after ensuring that Magnus gets the reply and proceed to complete his report. By the time he has finished his report, Izzy and Jace sauntered back into the room looking slightly fresh and compose. They proceed with their discussions. Somewhere during their discussion, someone was knocking the door and Alec beckoning him to enter the room and ask the reason for his disruption.

 

“ Sir, there’s someone at the Institute requesting for your presence instantly. She won’t talk to any of us and only asking for the head of Institute” stated the unknown Shadowhunters which caught the siblings attention and interest on whom might the person be. Alec asks where the person was and requested the shadowhunters to led the way. The siblings move out in sync and questioning each other about the person.

 

The Shadowhunter led them to the infirmary and tell them the person was waiting inside. The three of them went in and a figure was sitting on the bed with her back facing them. No one could identify who the figure was as the figure was wearing a hoodie and baggy pants which was totally oversized on the figure. The figure then turned to them and began to lift the hoodie to a face that they didn’t expect to ever appear or materialize in their life again. They were beyond shocked and stunned watching the figure before them.

 

The face that was once a beauty and stunner was covered with bruises, bump and black eyes. There was a mark on her neck as if someone was choking or gagging her with some bad intentions. Even if it was not like before, people will still recognize that face. She who once was devoid of any emotion and heartless look so broken beyond repair.

 

“Camille! What’re you doing here? You are supposed in Clave custody.” said Alec to Camille while watching her as he can’t believe she is real and not some ghost. Hearing what Alec said make Camile release humorless laugh and what coming out from her mouth was pure hell and terror for Alec. He fears the outcome and consequence resulting from this.

 

“ Where’s Magnus? I need him.” echoed throughout the room.

 

-You know it’s real when it hurts-


	2. What Was I To You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gonna contain Camille where we see what happened to her.  
> I'm bad with dialog, expressing emotion and feeling  
> There's a bit of rape scene in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 2**

“Run, safety, run” the word keep repeating on her mind which adds more fuel to her determination as she tried to run away from her pursuer. She managed to outrun them but that doesn’t mean that she was safe from danger as the catch and chase for the escapee still ongoing. How fortunate she was to gain her freedom after a period of time being locked up inside the prisoner. It was by sheer luck that it was still dawn or the sun will totally burn her to death. A vampire can’t survive the sunlight with the exception of day lighter who possess a rare power and trait which is the mark of Cain and the ability to walk during the daylight.

The sound of upcoming footstep make her body become tense and she began to look around for a place to hide as there’s totally no way she able to run and defend herself against them with her energy getting more depleted. Plus, they are in the forest which would be rather hard things to escape as she didn’t know the escape route or ways around the forest which increase her risk of getting caught. Scanning around the surrounding for a better place to hide when she spotted a tree which is huge and tall making it a perfect place for hiding as she can climb up the tree and hide among the huge leaf which obstructs her presence from others. From above, she can observe and detect what going on below her.

Several numbers of men come into the presence and they directly stop on the spot where she hides which would probably make her heart accelerate faster if she had one but it only makes her anxious and edgy, holding her breath and restricting any movement as not to alert them her hideaway. Holding onto the thought of them not looking above.

“Damn it, where that vamp woman went? She was still here a mere minutes ago and couldn’t possibly far away” said one of the man angrily for not able to detect or capture her.

“ She probably still around here. There’s no way she able to run that fast and when we find her, she gonna regret it.” the man has a deranged smile on his face, the glint on his eyes promising more to come. They began to search around that perimeter, pretty sure that they would find her which went down the drain as it was completely futile which resulting them to snap at each other. Not noticing that she was above them and was covered by the huge leaf. Just as an argument was about to occur, someone come to them and tell that they managed to capture one of the escapees which capture their attention and resolve the fighting.

“At least, we found one. Who is it?” asked the soldier to which he gets a response that it was a Seelie. Upon discovering it was a Seelie, some of the soldiers have a sinister smile plastered on their face.

“Hmmm, a Seelie. We’re going to have some much fun with her.” All of them began to laugh boisterously as it was a good thing. Just then, a figure was being dragged around like a doll rag by the soldier and put in the display before them. The figure body was littered by bruise that began to turn a shade of blue, scars that never gonna go away and dried blood but she still looks pleasing to eyes. She was naked and try to shield and cover her body from the raking eyes that seem to look her below and above not caring the state that she was. When she lifted her face, Camille was shocked to discover it was her prison inmates. She has this urge to help and protect her but she didn’t want to give her hideaway so she just watches what happened before her.

The soldier began to creep closer towards the Seelie and hold her against her will by pushing her to the floor. Each of the soldiers holds her hand and legs to hinder her movement as she was exposed to the view. Tears were streaming down her face as she begs and pleads for mercy but it falls to deaf ear as all the soldier take a turn having a go at her that make her lost consciousness and limbless with her body being used as pleasure for them. After the soldier finished, she just lay there broken and wrecked but her eyes caught someone presence. She saw Camille hiding amongst the leaf with a hand covered her mouth and tear spilling out. Their eyes meet which depicts the emotion that they tried to communicate with each other.  
  
“Why?” “ I forgive you” “ Save yourself, Camille”= Seelie  
“I’m sorry”= Camille

“ What should we do with her” asked one of the soldier tucking his pants as the other began to disperse looking for other escapees.

“ Kill her, clean up the evidence and bring her body to the prison and burned it” the soldier began to take action, taking their weapon, shot and stab the Seelie without mercy to the point the body was beyond unrecognizable. Then, picking up the body and carried it all the ways back to the prison. All the soldier left and abandon their mission looking for the vamp with the thought she was probably dead mauled by some animals. They didn’t notice the Seelie gaze on their target.

Camille can’t believe what happened before her. After the soldier left, she has a breakdown and mourning as well as grieving for her friend death. Why didn’t she save her. She was coward and weakling for letting it happened. The eyes of her friend will haunt her for the rest of her life as it conveyed the betrayed and understanding of her action. Watching her inmates being raped trigger her as she began to have panic attacks with her whole body shaking and her breath began to constrict which make it hurt to breathe. She remembered all the things that have been done to her and others making the pain more real. “ Save yourself, Camile”. That voice resonates through her as she used every strength and will to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath and think of something to ease her from any more pain, she able to recover a bit. As times goes by, her breath stabilize and she can breathe more easily but the memory can’t be forgotten.

Recalling the promise and sacrifice that her inmates have done, she recollects herself and going to do whatever it takes to ensure neither promise or sacrifice be in vain. She gonna save herself and seek for help. Her mind drifted to who would willingly help her as no one would trust her anymore with the misdeed she did in the past but a man comes into her thought. Magnus Bane! He wouldn’t turn her pleas and beg for help as the man has the heart of gold and deeply care for any Downworlders. Plus, they have a history together before. He would definitely help her! Camille promised herself that she would find Magnus no matter what.

_~I don’t remember what it’s like to not feel broken~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistake and plot hole.  
> I don't know what was i thinking when writing this chapter.  
> For the quotes, i got all of it from Pinterest.  
> As for Magnus meeting Camille will happen in chapter 4.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains Magnus pov   
> Bonding times ( Madzie & Catarina )  
> sorry for the grammatical mistakes and error

**CHAPTER 3**

“ Thanks, Magnus for the potion.” said one of his client that has come over to his loft asking for help dealing with the problems which have been troubling him for extending amount of period.

“ It’s a pleasure of mine. I’m glad to assist you with the matter. Oh, remember to follow the procedure and the problem will be solved.” stated Magnus, feeling satisfied and content for helping those in need. He will never turn down any request or pleas for help. The client thanked him again, conjured a portal using his magic, stepped inside the portal and gone. After the client left, Magnus began to clean up the mess resulting from brewing the potion and other things. He prefers to do the cleanliness using mundane ways as it rather soothing and pleasant. Plus, he can conserve his energy after using almost his magic for the whole day. Ensuring that every nook and cranny of the place was taken care, he began to stretch his muscle as it feels rather stiff and tangled as the sound of muscles cracking echoed throughout the whole room.

Navigating toward the couch in the living room, Magnus sits gracefully on it and released a deep sigh which indicates how hectic his day was. His mind began to wonder and think of the only person who always managed occupied his thought, Alexander. How he missed him dearly. He can’t help but reminisce their times together and the progress of their relationship.

He, Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, owner of the Pandemonium, former ex-playboy, and freewheeling bisexual finally meet his match, Alexander Lightwood. Never once had he thought that he will fall deeply in love with a Nephilim Shadowhunters. Magnus always falls hard and fast, pouring his emotion as well as give his whole being toward the person he loves. Camille could attest to that statement. However, his whole notion about love was completely false with Camille left him broken and crushed. Since then, he keeps his heart closed and locked by drowning himself with a party and sleep around with others.

Until one day, Alec comes around and tear down those walls as well as opening the key to his heart which has been tightly sealed. No matter how much he resists, he can’t help but feel attracted toward Alexander and vice-versa. The journey from the beginning wasn’t a ray of sunshine as many obstacles and hurdles coming to their ways but their relationship becomes more solid and strong than before. Many couples have their up and down so did them. Their breakup was excruciating pain that it left both of them disoriented and subdued but they always find their ways back to each other. He remembered Alec told him that he can’t live without him which make him burst in happiness as no one ever said those words before. How he and Alec skip the party and head to his loft where they spend time exploring each other and rekindle their love. Both of them have their moment of insecurity, conflict, and misunderstandings but they tried their best to resolve the matter by seeking and talking about it with each other.

Magnus was jolted out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. Picking up his phone to check who was calling him and to his surprise, it was Catarina. Pressing the answer button, he greets and asks Catarina the purpose of calling.

> “ Hey, Cat. Anything the matter?”  
> “Hey, Magnus. I’m calling to ask if you can watch over Madzie as I had a meeting later and it won’t be long. Plus, Madzie missing you and keep asking to meet you and Alec”  
> “Sure, Cat. I will be at your place and watch over Madzie but I don’t think Alec would come as he busy with the institute”  
> “ It’s okay, Magnus. She can meet Alec another time. Thanks for volunteering to watch over her”  
> “ No problem, Cat. See ya later!”  
> “Okay, Magnus.”

Then, Magnus hangs up the call. He was glad to meet Madzie, the little warlock as he missed her too. Before that, he sends a text to Alec about how he missed him and he visiting Catarina so that his boyfriend know his whereabouts. A huge grin appears on his face as he read Alec last reply which is “ I love you”. That adorable dork of his. Putting his phone aside, he began to prepare himself for meeting Madzie.

Arriving at Catarina place, he knocked on the door which opens immediately as Catarina come to greet him and ushered him inside. Catarina led him to the living room where Madzie was playing with her dolls and call her out to gain her attention. Hearing her name, Madzie looks up and see Magnus with his arm crossed, a gentle smile on his face. Madzie quickly abandoned her toy and launched herself at Magnus which make him stumble a bit but he managed to regain his balance. 

“ Sweet pea, I miss you.” said Magnus while tighten his hold on Madzie to prevent her from slipping down which is not truly needed with the way Madzie latching on Magnus like a koala bear. Bending down to press a kiss on her forehead which makes Madzie mouth turn upwards.

“ I miss you too, Maggie. Where’s Alec?” A frown etched into her face upon realizing Alec was absent making her mood dimmed a bit. Luckily, Magnus reassures her that Alec gonna come for the next visit and bring a lot of gifts causing her face to light up with happiness. Catarina comes out from her room, joining both of them to bid goodbye and remind Madzie to behave well in Magnus presence. Pecking both of them on the cheek, she headed out for the meeting.

Throughout the whole day, Magnus and Madzie spend time together by playing, baking and practicing magic not noticing how the day passed by really quickly. They truly enjoy their time together that the day was full of laughter and joy. Catarina comes back home after attending her meeting to a sight that brings a soft smile on her feature. Madzie was sprawled on Magnus’ chest while he reading a book titled “ The little mermaid ” when Madzie eyes began to dropped a bit hearing the soothing and melodious voice of Magnus that somehow lull her to feel drowsy and sleepy. Cat can’t help but thought what a great father figure Magnus was! Those children of his will be secure and loved wholeheartedly.

Making her ways to Magnus, Cat gently picks Madzie from his chest and bring her along to her bedroom where she can sleep comfortably and soundly. Heading back to the living, she began to make small talk with Magnus and thank him for the watching over Madzie.

> “ Thanks, Magnus for babysitting Madzie.’’- Cat  
> “ No problem, Cat. It’s a great pleasure. Plus, I get to spend time with Madzie”- Mag  
> “ What your plan ahead for later?”- Cat  
> “ I’m gonna stop by the institute to meet Alexander. Then, I’m gonna head home”-Mag

Magnus has been wanting to see Alexander so what better option than visiting the Institute for a while. Therefore, Magnus stands up from his previous place with Cat stringing along towards the exit door. They bid their goodbye, exchange kiss on the cheeks and Magnus conjured a portal to the Institute with his magic. Little did he know how his fate will take a different turn.

> **_~Your soul’s on whole different level~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either to make Magnus having or losing his magic but i will go with the first option.  
> Next chapter still being edit and the upcoming chapter hasn't been done yet so i would update next week when I'm done or got any ideas on how the story goes.  
> Thanks for reading


	4. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec stuck in a hard place,  
> The meeting between Magnus and Camille finally happen.  
> Let see how it goes.

_**CHAPTER 4**_  
  
_**“ Caught between a strong mind and fragile heart”**_  
  
Alec was once a soldier who always obey and heed the rules, never once questioning or breaking the laws. He was born to be a leader that will rule The Institute following her parent footsteps which have been ingrained into his belief since his whole life. Moreover, showing emotion was a sign of weakness which he holds onto promising not to even portray any emotion. As a result, he was deemed cold and distant compared to his sibling who enjoys their life to the fullest. Her siblings can proudly announce their sexuality without compromising their position but he still in closeted and worried about the consequences. Until one day, he met Magnus Bane. There were a spark and connection between them but he didn’t dare to act upon as he still struggling with himself. Plus, he would not risk his career that he build for his whole life.

  
Time gradually passing, he becomes more acquainted with Magnus and managed to fall in love with him. How he leaves the altar weddings and kiss him in front of the public when Magnus himself show up on the wedding which still left him breathless and their relationship evolve into something meaningful. Their journey wasn’t easy, to begin with, but being together with each other, they can face and overcome it. Remembering how scared and terrified he was not knowing either Magnus was alive or dead during the soul sword debacle when Magnus suddenly appear before him making he feel relieved and professing his love which was reciprocated. What hurt more is their breakup which left him shattered as if his world literally crushed down. Never had he felt that way which makes the pain become more real and every attempt to talk with Magnus was dismissed until the opportunity show itself although things were still tense between them, Magnus still helping them with the Valentine fiasco. They win the war and have the celebration at the bar “ Hunter Moon” where he gathered up his courage to talk with Magnus which was a success as he follows him to the alley with them standing across each other, waiting for some exchange to be done. Alec confessed that he’s sorry and couldn’t live without Magnus which Magnus accepted as well as admit his fault too making them reconcile. That night, they go back to Magnus loft and show their appreciation and love toward each other.

  
Their relationship stands still and stronger despite the hurdles and obstacles. Problems such as Magnus losing his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec promotion, Alec thinking of moving in, a box that full of Magnus’ memories and item of his past lover, Alec insecurity and others but every cloud has a silver lining. Maryse acceptance of their relationship meant more than anything, and how deeply Alec loves Magnus as once said Nephilim only love once in their life and Magnus was it for Alec. He is Alec world and life, imagine having Magnus taken from his will led him to the road of destruction and his world to come crashing down.

  
It is safe to say Alec don’t know what to do with Camille appearance as she demands to see Magnus. On the other hand, he didn’t want Magnus to meet her but she would not talk with anyone unless Magnus is present, Alec knows his duty as the leader of the Institute is the priority here. Don’t get him wrong! Not that he’s jealous or possessive of said boyfriend, it just Camille has this influence over Magnus that had him scared for Magnus well being as they shared a history together and Magnus always being manipulated by other people so it absolutely right for Alec to be wary of Camille intention. Alec thought was abruptly interrupt by his siblings who keep calling him out and tried to gain his attention. They were back in his room and Camille was still in the infirmary waiting for their decision.  
  
  


> “What?” blurted Alec which makes his siblings stare at him for not paying any attention to the conversation causing them to sigh.
> 
>   
> “What are you going to do about this, Alec? Camille keeps asking for Magnus. I think you should tell him so that we know what happened to her. Try to see her condition! She would not get any treatment from any healer unless Magnus was there.”
> 
>   
> “ I know, Iz but who knows she got trick on her sleeves and trying to make us believe her deception. We should keep it a secret from Magnus for a bit.”
> 
>   
> “Bro, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Let inform Magnus and he can make the decision himself. Don’t repeat your those same mistakes with soul sword. It would utterly break his trust on you. I know it’s not easy but only Magnus can get information from her, Alec”
> 
>   
> “Izzy’s right, Alec. Don’t let this ruin your relationship. It’s not like Magnus will get back to her as he is yours now. Remember Magnus’s the one who sends Camille away so you don’t need to worry. He loves you so much to get back with her. Plus, we need to know what happened to her.”
> 
>   
> “Yeah, both of you are probably right. It just that her intention and a sudden fascination with Magnus that bothering me but that not a thing that we can’t handle. Okay, I will break this new to Magnus.” Alec intends to text Magnus to come over to the institute but the decision was taken from his hand as some mere Shadowhunters crushed into the room and informing them that Magnus Bane was at the Institute and currently in the infirmary which cause them to storm out from the room heading towards the infirmary.

**With Magnus**

  
The portal brings him to the Institute, he began to wander around the place looking for Alexander. The Nephilim walked by past him and ignored him which didn’t bother him at all as he already used to those type of treatment for centuries. A sudden thought hit him that Alexander probably in his office making his ways to the office but he caught a snip of the conversation between the Shadowhunters which arouse his curiosity so he keeps listening to the conversation.

  
“ Did you see the vamp on the infirmary? She’s in serious injury but refuses to accept any treatment.”

  
“ Yes, she was quite stubborn and they keep her in the infirmary until a decision is being made. I hear he keep asking for Magnus and would not talk without his presence.” The Shadowhunters keep talking not noticing the person that they mentioned were listening to the conversation. This caught Magnus attention as who would like to meet him and demand his presence. He can’t help but felt curious about that particular person. Didn’t they said it was a vampire and a“ she” which make him thought of interaction with any vampire that is a she. As far as he knows, the only person that had that kind of relationship with him was Camille that he send away to the Clave. It can’t be possibly her right but Magnus needs confirmation so he heads towards the infirmary as he was already familiar with the place.

  
Arriving at the infirmary, Magnus felt trepidation and anxiety creeping into him. Why was he feeling this? It's possibly nothing, right. Therefore, Magnus was fighting with his internal thought whether or not to opens the door, afraid that he might cause conflict and disturb Alec responsibility for barging inside the room but his interest in knowing the person win. So, he hesitantly opens the door and saw a figure was sitting on the bed with a hoodie covering her face not revealing her identity. The figure startled a bit but recover quickly upon seeing the person entering the room. She quickly stands up, lifting her hoodie to disclose her identity and voice shakily whisper

 

**“ Magnus”**

  
To say Magnus was shocked and appalled was an understatement, who wouldn’t after seeing the face that was familiar to him. He remembers Camille outrage cry and fury when portal her to the Clave. That was the hardest thing he had ever did and will haunt him forever but someone gotta do it which fall onto him. So, how can she be here? It like seeing a ghost of his past and he can’t help but call out to her with a soft voice

  
**“ Camille”**  
  
  
  
  
_**~It hurts every day, the absence of someone who was once there~**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^  
> Once again, English is not my main language so the mistakes were all mine.  
> Thank you for spending time reading this.  
> I accept any criticism or mistakes that you would like to point out.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Camille Pov ( More to Camille, i guess).  
> I noticed that my story were rather short but it end that ways XD

**CHAPTER 5**

Camille truly could not believe this! Is it possible that Magnus was the one standing before her? The Lightwood siblings thought it would probably the best to leave her in the infirmary as she would not talk what happened to her state without Magnus presence no matter how much coercing and pestering was done. Therefore, they headed out of the room to come up with a solution regarding the matter but not before stating that a healer will come to treat her wounds. Expecting the healer was the one entering the room, she was flabbergasted to find it was Magnus although she needs proof that it was really him. She was fooled once for the same trickery where the soldier disguises as someone familiar only to torture and torment them. So, it safe to said Camille need to know if it’s really Magnus as everyone was not to be trusted. Fool her once but not twice.

She warily approaches him, taking cautious steps, and zeroed her sight on him with those intense eyes. Magnus watched as Camille began to approach him although a bit careful with her vigilant stare that seems to burn through his head.

 _“Magnus? Is it you?”_ said Camille when she was standing in front of him, still unsure if it was Magnus and not some person in disguise who try to deceive her.

 _“It’s me, Camille. Why would you ask such a question? And h_ ow _did you come here? I thought you were in the Clave custody_ ” state Magnus wondering on Camille ridiculous question adding more suspicion and curiosity to his mind. He inspects her condition with all the bruises and scars on her body as well as her face that was quite in the same state too. Wondering what could possibly happen to her to be in such a state. He gently reached out to touch her but Camille flinched from the gesture which didn’t escape Magnus notice.

 _“ What happened to you, Camille?”_ Camille ducks her head down and her body shook with laughter which completely chills Magnus as the laugh was hollow and meaningless when Camille behavior suddenly turns 180 by demanding to see his warlock mark which completely baffled Magnus.

_“Show me your warlock mark, Magnus”_

_“ Why would I need to show it to you?”_ Camille requests were making Magnus felt unpleasant as it’s rather intimate and purposely only for Alec as he was the only one who appreciates his warlock mark, never once judge him and called it the most beautiful eyes he ever has seen. Magnus was not expecting that from Camille.

 _“ Please, Magnus. I’m begging you. Let me see it for confirmation that it’s really you.”_ pleaded Camille desperately making Magnus cave into her demand of showing the warlock mark to her which relieve Camille after seeing the proof.

 _“ It’s really you, Mag.”_  She released relieved sigh for a momentary moment but the event caught up to her mind and she can’t help to blurt out the truth

 _“Help me, Magnus. Please! Take me away from this place and hide me. Those vile people are out for downworlders and something wicked is coming ahead. Save me and others! Don’t let them take me away. It will only benefit them if they managed to catch me. Please!!”_ uttered Camille with a terrifying voice as she trying to convince Magnus to help her which didn’t ease him but make him more rigid with Camille exclamation not knowing the truth of the full story. Why would she uttered such nonsense, he thought of her word but it was completely rather hard to accept as there’s probably no ways that people in The Clave were capable of doing such things.

 _“ What are you talking about, Camille? It doesn’t make any sense,”_ said Magnus refusing to believe any of Camille words making Camille began to lose any hope.

She knows she wasn’t the best person to be trusted in the world, not considering any of her words make it hurt more. Is it really hard to trust her? Trust is a fickle thing. One moment you give your trust to this one person, not holding onto the promise and betrayed the trust of someone who loved you once will probably leave deep impacts and consequences. That justified the action that she had done to Magnus before. No wonder, Magnus absolutely wary of her. Thinking of how many time had she done it constantly might cause Magnus to put his guard around her. It’s true that she has her history of betraying and destroying others which make people tend to be cautious of her. However, she desperately hoping Magnus to believe her despite all those matters. Clinging on to her last hope, she reasoning on how to gain Magnus trust when an idea hit her. Magic is a wonder and one can’t predict to what extent the power might hold so maybe Magnus can use his magic on her by sifting through her mind to get the answer which was a win-win situation on both sides. There’s nothing can prove her word otherwise.

 _“ Magnus, you can use your magic on me to discover the truth.”_ Camille state the word seriously which make Magnus look at her like she has become a deranged person. Yeah, it’s totally the best way to gain the answer but didn’t she thought there wouldn’t be consequences on using magic on someone mind. Prodding and poking mind is a rather hard feat as the brain can accidentally sustain a major injury or being brain-dead if not carefully being treated so his worries were valid.

 _“I don’t think it probably a good idea, Camille. Look at your condition. What makes you thought of it as a good way to obtain info. I would not risk your life, Magic is a powerful thing but one mistake can cause deadly consequences. Find other alternatives._ ”

_“ No, Magnus! This is the only way. Let just do it. I promise you that I will be okay, do it for the other’s sake too. Maybe this the only way for me to redeem myself from the guilt. Please! Knowing the truth is more important and if i have to risk my life for it, I would gladly accept it.”_

_“ Okay, I would do it. Just promise me, Tell me if it’s hurting or you feel any discomfort. Agree to this term, then we will proceed. I can’t risk your life for it.”_

Camille gives a nod at Magnus, ensuring him that she will inform or give a signal hinting him to stop the mind things. She would not past her that Magnus will blame himself if something were to happen to her which will cause some disastrous effect on him which is the last thing she wants to put on Magnus. Let she be the one who experienced those suffering and bear those burden. Looking at Magnus, she noticed that the Magnus that she had known before still exists, even after all the experiencing so much event in whole life, the man never once give up, holding himself stronger and protect the one he cares fiercely, fights against unjustified action with his all might. Sure, he still does mistake from time to time but no one is perfect. However, Magnus is such a magnificent being that everything that he did will always leave you breathless, awe-inspiring, stunning, and mind-blowing. Only such fool persons could not appreciate what a great person he was. His soul was so pure and kind which would baffle other as to how a person who tainted with demon blood and royalty one at that could possess such soul and spirit. Well, it could probably because he was Magnus Bane.

Camille was so deep in her thought that he didn’t hear Magnus call out for her making Magnus worried about at her unresponsiveness. When Magnus hand come upon her shoulder and shake her a bit, she out of her thought but no before slapping the hand away as if it left a bad imprint on her. Magnus winces a bit but not before asking if she’s alright. Thus, Camille feels guilty for slapping his hand and began to apologize which was accepted. Asking for Magnus to not touch her suddenly as she does feel uncomfortable causing Magnus to look at her weirdly so he just gives a nod. Magnus knows he gotta ask why she behaves such ways but the discussion could be done later.

Proceeding with the task, Magnus and Camille sit on the bed cot, facing and staring at each other. Both of them give a nod to which Magnus tentatively reached out his hand towards Camille’s head as if not to frighten her. Camille was tense at the touch but began to relax once she got used to his touch.

“ _Now, Magnus.”_ Said Camille so that Magnus can use his Magic to delve into her mind. Thus, Magnus magic flows from his hand to Camille’s head so he can go through and look inside her head for the truth.

 

>   
>  _**"One of the hardest decision you’ll ever face in life is choosing whether to walk away or try harder."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter might probably take some times as i need to know how torturing and tormenting other works. Thanks for reading ^_^. 
> 
> I wanna do another fic about Malec based on Hotarubi No Mori E but it was too heartbreaking but I'm gonna do it anyways. Magnus as yokai and Alec as a little boy who got lost in the forest. If you wanna know about it, just watch the movie.


	6. What was I to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Camille perspective seen by Magnus in her mind.  
> Description of torture on other downworlder

CHAPTER 6

 

Putting more force on his energy to delve more into Camille mind, Magnus successfully entering her mind and see what happened before his real eyes. It was such a horrendous and terrifying sight that he wouldn’t ever forget, which will definitely haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

**CAMILLE MIND**

 

A loud piercing scream resonates throughout the whole place that chills the bone of someone who heard it, pleading and begging for mercy only to be refuted and ridicule by the torturer as their source of amusement. How low did they have to sink down for mercy just because demon blood flow in their veins and a Downworlders while at it, those torturers who are so full of themselves thinking that they are above other trying to torment them for entertainment and pleasure? What a wicked and twisted the world has become!

 

The prisoner was confined in a small room, secluded from other, proportional to their average numbers making it convenient to survey any movement preventing them from plotting any thoughts or ideas of escaping the places. The male is put in separate cells apart from female not wanting interaction happens on both parties whereas the children are secluded from others. Nothing stays safe in this place, no one ever come back the same.

 

 

Some were stuck in the prison, while others are so unlucky for the people that were;t in the prison facing the most disastrous fate. They are being experimented and being poked around with a tool and other chemical substance injected into their body which modified their body where it was the battle of survival for all the prisoner. It goes both ways with the ones who strong enough surviving the experimentation or died during the process.

 

It didn’t only stop at the experimentation for what coming after that was much more worse. The so-called “ soldier “ deem them to be their toy where they could possibly do anything for it was warranted and justifiable. Viewing them as nothing than mere dirt and trash, completely disregard them as human beings.

 

Man was being punished severely where they got hit by whiplash breaking through their skin, putting on display by barely a cloth covering them, some were being held upside down for their disobedient and other are on their knees giving the soldier pleasure for the soldier seeking dominance over the male downworlder reducing them to be a mere toy or slave. The situation gets worse for if any of the soldiers feel dissatisfied. The punishment intensifies and gets more crafty with the addition of seeing whether the downworlder able to withstand or undergoes the torment put upon them. All the form of suffering they have to go through was drowning, being skinned alive, white torture, mutilation, and the list goes on.

 

As for the female, it was absolutely the worst nightmare they ever face. Being reduced to only sex slave where they were taken against their own will for fulfilling the lust of others. What hurts the most was their own people accusing them of not putting up a fight against the soldier, looking distasteful and frowned at them. To think that they will protect each other for being a downworlder, it was definitely a twist for something more darker coming towards them. The soldier trying to pit them against each other, a subtle movement that was never expected and grew to consume until one fall into the trap.

 

The soldier deems the downworlder that were trustworthy or earn their respect as their ally. The downworlder who suck up to the soldier, praising, smooching off their asses in order to gain their approval and avoid the unfathomable fate. They are in the soldier good grace but their identity was disclosed so other downworlder never suspect and figure there was a traitor in their group. The only reason why all the prisoner plan futile and failure.

 

At first, the soldier decides to have the female to themselves as a way of relieving their frustration or enjoyment. Then, it all changes.

 

Forcing the male downworlder to have a go on the female or they will face the repercussion. They have to comply with the order although every fiber of their being refusing to commit such act but the choice are being taken out of their hand. It was never easy for both parties, a lot of emotion was involved. Shame, guilt, pain, pleasure, victim blaming and most strongly emitted was hate. Hatred at the Nephilim soldier for allowing such thing to occur, treating them as a monster, and all of the evidence of their wrongdoing on the downworlder.

 

The children that were arrested didn’t even escape the suffering. They were beaten and abused both mentally and physically. Their innocence was long gone, filled with dreading and hopeless feeling which should never be there. The thought of family did not come crossed their mind for the price to pay is higher. Their family will be taken away and never be seen again or worse seeing their family member being killed or raped right before their own eyes. It hurts a lot and left deep scars within them. None of them feel safe and secure here. Those scars will never be healed, no matter how much you erased, it will always remain and there nothing can be done.

 

It was truly a living hell.

 

All the scenes unfold before his eyes, accurately from Camille perspective. Throughout the whole ordeal, blood being shed and pouring, the endless screaming of pain and sickening act force upon the downworlders. It was making Magnus sick that he throwing up all the content in his stomach.

 

He can’t stand all of this. The despicable act forced on his own kind, how could such vile and horrid people existed. His heart shatters and crushes upon crossing the scene, tear spilling making his vision blurry and hazy. The pain was so much for him to handle that he fell down on his knees. Grieving for the unfortunate souls who going through such sickening fate.

 

Taking his time wallowing in sadness, he didn’t notice the image began to crack and disperse into darkness. All around him surrounded by darkness, not even a single light but there it was. A door was standing in front of his view holding a secret that yet to resolved. Once Magnus composes himself and regains back his strength and mind, he standing on his own feet and notice how he was enveloped in darkness. Observing his surrounding and his gaze fall on the door. Truth to be admitted, he was scared the secret behind the door. What if things become worse and more truth come unraveled. But, he had to this no matter what. He will seek the answer to his question, stepping closer to the door and standing directly in front of it.

 

His hand on the knob, and twisted it. The door then opens slightly….

 

> **_“I wonder if any of it was even true.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it. I might probably end this story by giving a snippet of what happened as I'm lost interest in writing nowadays.  
> Let see how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the character is out of character


End file.
